New band in Town
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: A new band moves into town... GET READY FOR ACTION DRAMA ROMANCE and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE MAGIC KITTEN TELLING YOU I'M STARTING A NEW SERIES! GROJBAND, CATBAND, NEWMANS, CATMANS, ACTION DRAMA ROMANCE AND IT ALL STARTS I 0!**

 **Laney's POV:**

 **I was sitting on the couch in the garage playing my bass when Corey, opened up the garage door in excitment. "GUESS WHAT!" he squealed like a little girl. " WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT" the twins yelled excitedly. I just rolled my eyes talk about over reacting. Corey calmed down a bit and said " New neighbors moved in next door!" he beamed. "Let's go see them they might wanna join the band!" We all decided to go and walked out of the garage.**

 **GO THE NEIGHBORS TRANSITION**

 **Midnight ( my ) POV**

 **COME ON GUYS ITS TIME TO ROCK OUT!**

 **As my band followed me to our gig ( Which I was terrified of ) in Peaceville park. You see my every one in my band are cats except me kind of i can transform whenever I want to but it mostly happens by itself when we play. As we were walking there my band mate ( aka my drummer and bestie in the band) Luna asked me " GURL WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO THEY MIGHT KICK US OUT OF TOWN WE ARE PANTHERS!" Chill Luna I'm sure they will understand". I replied but i was terrified. All of a sudden we bumped into 4 people. " HI!" the blue haired boy yelled. " Are you the new people in town?" "Ummm... yes we are these are my umm friends we are on out way to our gig in the park do you wanna come?" Sure" he replied. " Oh yea this is Laney, Kin , and Kon." He said pointing and naming his band mates.**

 **Laney's POV:**

 **I'm Midnight. The girl said. She was extremely beautiful she had long jet black hair that shined a bit, emerald green eyes , dark jeans and a hot pink shirt , and I swore I saw black pegasus wings on her back. These are my band mates, Moon she pointed to the boy panther , Luna my bestie Midnight pointed to a female cat waving her paw in the air friendly and Luna's sister Twilight she pointed to the last cat she looked dark for some reason. " We are Catband " Midnight said cheerfully. I glanced over at Corey quickly and saw that he couldn't take his eyes of Midnight I was staring at him in shock. He already fell for her?! My thoughts were interopted when we reached the park. Catband waved and went backstage to get ready.**

 **GET READY TRANSITION**

 **Midnight's POV:**

 **Hello Peaceville! Thank you for letting us stay here and now we will repay you with a song!**

 **I can mover mountains I can work a miracle work a miracle OH OH Keep you like an oath my nothing but death do us part**

 **guitar solo**

 **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman bury me till I confess She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and i can't get you out of my head the stench the stench of summer sex in CK Eternity oh hell yes divide me down to the smallest i can be put your put your v-v-v-venom in me.**

 **I can mover mountains I can work a miracle work a miracle OH OH keep you like an oath may nothing but death do us part**

 **guitar solo**

 **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman bury me till I confess she wants to dance like Uma Thurman and i can't get you out of my head**

 **The blood the blood of the lamb is worth 2 lions but here I am**

 **At this point during the song I myself started to transform I turned into a black panther a bit darker than the cats in my band my hair turned into darker fur beautiful and long, and my pegasus**

 **wings flew open. When the people saw me again instead of being terrified like the band expected they cheered so continued playing in shock.**

 **AND I SLEPT IN LAST NIGHT CLOTHES AND TOMORROWS DREAMS BUT THEY ARE NOT QUITE WHAT THEY SEEM**

 **She wants to dance like Uma thurman bury me till I confess, She wants to dance like uma thurman and i can't get you out of my head.**

 **I DON'T OWN THIS SONG**

 **The crowed roared and applauded we all bowed playfully. I took a quick glance at Grojband they were in shock. I wonder what they think of us...**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Sooo how to you like it? Tell me about it in the comments and this is a lot like on what goes on inside my mind! Alright The Magic Kitten is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the story! and I'm answering 1 of your questions by saying yes I will always love Fall Out Boy!

"I'm not a fan of the 4 strangers we met before the gig. To me it seems like Midnight is falling for who was it again? Ummm oh yes, Corey. All these thoughts were running through my mind as we played. When we started packing up out gear I saw Laney coming back stage. Damn it! I thought. I have to talk to Midnight.. Laney tapped on my shoulder which scared me, I jumped. " Great Job on your concert!" she said. But I read the look in her eyes she was up to something... I felt like running to go warn Midnight but I couldn't move my legs. Before I knew it she knocked me out and I dropped to the floor.

Corey's POV " Hey Kon," he asked " Have you seen Lanes?" " Beats me." he replied. I went out searching in the park when Midnight ran into my arms, I blushed softly but I was worried. " LUNA'S GONE!" she wailed. " SAY WHAT!?" Twilight came over with panic in her dark purple eyes. " Yes " Moon said walking over. " And I think I now what happened. His black face turned a light shade of grey. " She has been kidnapped..."

Ohhhhh a cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chap but I had to school is coming up and blah blah blah, you get the point so I will be updating with a new chap tomorrow and if u wanna find meh on youtube its The Magic Kitten my pic is a kitten wearing a hat! THE MAGIC KITTEN IS OUT!

END OF CHAPTER BTW


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE U ARE EXCITED FOR THE NEW CHAPTER! Thank you guys soooo much for the support on this its the best and most popular fanfiction I have made yet! So hold onto ur hats and get ready for this chapter!**

 **Luna's POV:**

 **When I awoke I was in a dark room, when I noticed I was chained down. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I growled in response "BACK OFF!" I was quite alarmed. Then a familiar figure was in the shadows of the dark room "Laney Penn" I hissed. "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NO GOOD!" I yelled. She just laughed evily and hissed " Your so called bestie stole my Corey's heart, and now you will pay!" She pulled out a knife and started walking over to me, I was alarmed but paralyzed in fear.**

 **Moon's POV:**

 **" FOLLOW ME NOW! " I hissed "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME I'LL EXPLAIN LATER" I found out that Laney had kidnapped Luna and I think I know why, jealousy. She is jealous of Midnight I mean who wouldn't be?! She stole Corey's heart and she also stole mine. As we were running over to Laney's house, a girl with pink hair jumped in front of us " Not so fast" she grinned evily. Twilight tackled her to the ground " Where is my sister!?" she growled angrily in the girls face. This terrified the girl " My name is Trina. she said gasping for air, your sister is in the basement." Twilight made her pass out. We all barged into the house and found a hidden basement. "COME ON!" I shouted and everyone followed me into the dark basement.**

 **Laney's POV :**

 **I heard more footsteps coming down the stair and panicked " FUCK." I shouted angrily. Everyone was in the basement now. Midnight looked at me with the knife in my hands and saw Luna chained up. I saw the hatred and anger bubbling in her eyes and I was scared I couldn't believe what getting jealous got me into. All of a sudden Midnight pounced on me as a human ( I was lucky on that) and she hissed angrily in my face "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH LUNA WERE YOU GONNA KILL HER!?" I passed out from fear and the fact that I couldn't breathe. " Did you really need to do that?" Everyone awake asked me except Luna. "Yes " Midnight replied.**

 **Midnights POV:**

 **When Laney woke up we were all around her ready to question but she told us she was gonna explain everything, and she did. " Corey..." Laney said to him. " I love you "**

 **Corey went wide eyed and so did I what was he gonna say? Did he love her back? Does he hate her? All these questions ran through my head all at one time when Corey stood up and said " Laney I don't love you."**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **YAY CLIFFHANGER! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will write at least 2 chapters tomorrow, this is The Magic Kitten signing off for tonight..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm so glad that a lot of you guys are loving this series! Ok back to the story!**

 **Twilights POV :**

 **Laney looked like she was about to burst into tears but, I saw a lot of anger under her sadness which frightened me. Who knows what she will do to make Corey love her!? Corey spoke once more " Laney after what happened today it's gonna take a while before anyone in this room can trust you after what you did to Luna, our new friend. he said " And Midnight you have stolen my heart." Corey whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. Midnight went wide eyed and I took a look at Moon he looked like someone just took a hammer to his heart. I felt really bad for him so I pulled Midnight aside. " Girl what are you gonna do?" I asked calmly. " If you say yes you will break Moon's heart!" I gasped and closed my mouth Nobody in the band has told Midnight that Moon loves her. Midnight looked at me and said " What should I do? Tell him that I have to think about it?" she asked. "Yes " I replied. when we came back into the room I went up to Laney and stared he right in the eye "IF YOU EVER GO NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" I threatened quietly but load enough for her to hear me. I walked away after striking fear into Laney of corse.**

 **Moon's POV:**

 **I was terrified on what Midnight was gonna say when she walked into the room " I will have to think about it " she said quietly. "Come on guys let's go home." We all followed wanting to be as far away from Laney as possible. When we got back Midnight transformed and asked me " Wanna jam?" I was blushing but its hard to notice with my fur being so dark. "Why not?" I replied.**

 _Midnights POV:_

 _We all got up on our stage in the garage and started to play._

 _Some legends are told some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me remember me for centuries, just 1 mistake is all it will take, We'll go down in history remember me for centuries_

 _HEYYYY HEYY HEYYY REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES_

 _All ontop of my teenage dreams no its nothin wrong with me, the kids are all wrong the story's all of heavy metal broke my heart, come on come on and let me in,_

 _The brusies on your thighs like my fingerprints, and this is for the match, the doctors that you felt,_

 _I NEVER MEANT FOR YOU TO FIX YOURSELF_

 _SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD, BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES JUST 1 MISTAKE IS ALL IT WILL TAKE, WE'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES_

 _HEYYYY HEYY HEYY REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES_

 _I can't stop till the whole world know my name cuz I was only born inside my dreams, until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadows over you cuz I - I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _AND YOUR A CHERRY BLOSSOM YOUR ABOUT TO BLOOM, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY BUT YOUR GONE SO SOON_

 _SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD, BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES JUST 1 MISTAKE IS ALL IT WILL TAKE, WE'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES_

 _WE'VE BEEN HERE FOREVER, AND HERE'S THE FROZEN PROOF, I CAN SCREAM FOREVER, WE ARE THE POISONED YOUTH_

 _SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD, BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES JUST 1 MISTAKE IS ALL IT WILL TAKE REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!_

 _I DON'T OWN THIS SONG_

 **"Hey you guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked." YEA!" Everyone replied.**

 **AFTER THE MOVIE TRANSITION**

 **Moon's POV:**

 **Twilight and Luna fell asleep during the movie but Midnight and I are still awake. ( BTW Midnight is still at cat) All of a sudden Midnight got up and sat next to me and my face turned red and so did hers. But then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips both our faces were as dark as a red pepper but I returned the kiss. Suddenly the garage door opened and Corey stood there watching us...**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **OMG IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO WRITE THIS I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I'm most likely done for today cuz I don't feel so good but if you guys want another chap after this I'll write it for ya! Alright The Magic Kitten is out!**


	5. FUCKING UPDATE 4 U GUYS

**Hey sorry guys I'm feeling better but school and HW are keeping me held back from writing but don't worry once the weekend strikes the new chap will come out! BTW I have been spending most of my time drawing my characters... And u guys gave me some great ideas for da new chap so thank u all for ur support. Also 1 more thing... I WILL BE UPDATING TONIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT TONIGHT! AND LANEY QUITTING IS A GREAT IDEA! Oooooh I'v said to much... GOOD BYE PPL GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAP!**

 **THE MAGIC KITTEN IS OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

IM BACK GUYS SO LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

Moon's POV:

As we heard the garage door open, Midnight fainted IDK if it was from fear but I quickly lied down pretending to sleep. I had 1 eye open but thx to my pitch black fur you couldn't notice. I saw the shadow of a familiar figure come in I realized who it was, it was Corey. I saw him walk up to Midnight a terrifying expression on his face "Hello, my dear." he said in a deep low voice being careful not to wake her. He planted something on her I couldn't make out what it was. As Corey left a grabbed a flashlight and looked at what he implanted, it looked like a mind controlling devise so, I smashed it and put it in a box. I sat down next to Midnight and eventually fell asleep.

NIGHT TO MORNING TRANSITION

Laney's POV:

" I AM SO PISSED OFF!" I wailed. I was in my dark room thinking of revenge. What should I do? I thought. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind when I heard a knock on my door. " Come in" I mumbled thinking it was my mom but when I saw the person I growled lowly " What do YOU want." "Nothing" Midnight said calmly " I just want to talk." I didn't want to but nodded in agreement. " Can I get in on it?" I tilted my head confused. " What?" I asked. She sighed and told me "I want in on what you were gonna do to Luna" she paused and said but on people." A terrifying grin crept up on her face, it turned my blood to ice but I knew what she needed. To control her violent urges she wants to take it out on people. " Your in" I replied "But on 1 condition,we need a new workspace I mean everyone know's about my basement, if people start to go missing they will know where to find us." " I already have that covered" Midnight told me. " Before I came I installed my own hidden basement one even harder to find then yours." "Its a deal." I said with the same terrifying grin on my face. " We will pick someone tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for such a short chapter, but the next one will be way longer I promise BTW some of this is based off of Muffins Side Story I love it so much I just had to get involved... OK so the part about Laney quitting will be tomorrow and I am out for tonight I have to blast Fall Out Boy music and I get to pick which song I use.

GOOD BYE PPL

...;3


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys and yes for the 3 people who asked yes I will be adding a new character soon. I don't know what the gender will be what they will look like but one thing I know for sure is in the next chap or 2 the Newmans and Newcats will be getting involved and they will play a main part in this series, ok back to the story. And there will be a few songs in the series that aren't by Fall Out Boy.

Chapter 6

Laney's POV:

"Who should we pick?" I asked Midnight. We were at the mall and we went shopping a bit but now we were trying to decide who to use as a "playdate". All of a sudden Midnight gasped her mouth was gapping open. "What's wrong?" I asked but I soon got my answer this really hot guy was just walking around the mall getting on a line for super pretzels. She shook my arm slightly " HIM!" Midnight breathed. I choose him to be the play date. I agreed and we walked up to him. "Hi" we both said in sync " Do you wanna come to our house?" " Hell yea u ladies want a show?"

WEIRD\ LONG RIDE TRANSITION

Midnight's POV:

Once we got back to my house I asked the guy what he wanted to drink." You got beer?" he asked. I nodded and went to fetch his drink. I opened the beer trying not to make noise, thank god Moon was at the park and Twilight and Luna went to see a 4 hour movie. I put 3 spoonfuls of sleeping powder in the beer, put the top back on and went back into the living room, and gave the man his beer. He gulped it down and in a few minutes, he dropped his beer and collapsed on the floor.

Corey's POV:

I haven't seen Midnight or Laney in the past 3 days. This thought kept running through my mind when it hit me. Laney had created a new secret hideout and kidnapped Midnight and now she's probably dead! As I grabbed my phone to call 911 I decided to text Moon, Midnight's best male friend to see if he had seen her.

 _Bro have you seen Midnight and Laney? I haven't seen them at all in the past few days. :0_

 _Yea dude I saw them this morning they are getting along very well before I went to the park they left to go to the mall._

 _K thx dude :)_

As I set my phone down I decided to get Trina to write something in her diary. I can't rely on that forever though I know I'm gonna have to start writing my own lyrics in about a month when Trina moves out. As these thoughts ran through my mind I left my house to go see Kin and Kon.

Laney's POV:

I remembered that Midnight had a gig at 4:00 it was 2 but I don't know if that will be enough time for her to get ready. As I told her this her face went pale she chained up the man as fast but as secure as possible. She grabbed a large needle filled with some kind of liquid, "What is that?" I asked. "Some kind of sleepy thingy" she replied "It will keep him sleeping for 3 hours which is when I will be back from after the gig" When we were heading up the stairs we heard the front door open. We ran as fast as we could and made it out of the basement and closed the secret hatch. As she fled to get ready I started walking to the park to grab a seat.

Twilight's POV:

"Have you noticed something going on between Moon and Midnight?" I asked Luna. My sister shrugged but said " I think they are hiding something from us." "So do I " I told her. All of a sudden her eyes lit up "Do you think they are dating!?" she squealed. We always hoped they would get together they were so perfect for eachother, and what the heck I'll be honest I'm so crushing on Corey. " OMG WE HAVE TO MEET MIDNIGHT AT THE PARK FOR THE GIG" I screamed. We ran home to get our equipment.

 **GO TO THE PARK TRANSITION**

 **Midnight's POV:**

"HELLO PEACEVILLE!" ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" The crowd roared in approval.

 _ET by Katy Perry_

 _Your so hypnotizing, could you be the devil could you be an angel,_

 _Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing,_

 _They say be afraid your not like the others,_ _futuristic lover_

 _Different DNA, They don't understand you,_

 _Your from a whole other world, a different dimension,_

 _You opened my eyes, I'm ready to go, lead me into the light,_

 _Kiss me ki-ki- kiss me, infect me with your love, then fill me with your poison,_

 _Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for affection_

 _Boy your an alien, your touch is foreign, its supernatural,_

 _Its Extraterrestrial,_

 _Your so super sonic, wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lazers,_

 _Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic,_

 _Your from a whole other world, A different dimension,_

 _You opened my eyes, and I'm ready to go lead me into the light,_

 _Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison,_

 _Wanna be a victim, ready for affection,_

 _Boy your an alien, your touch is foreign, its supernatural_

 _Its Extraterrestrial,_

 _There is this transcendental, on another level,_

 _Boy your my lucky star, I wanna walk on your wave length,_

 _And be there when you vibrate, for you I'll risk it all, ALLLLLLLLLLLL,_

 _KISS ME KI-KI- KISS ME, INFECT ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND FILL ME WITH YOUR POISON,_

 _TAKE ME TA-TA-TAKE ME WANNA BE A VICTIM, READY FOR AFFECTION,_

 _BOY YOUR AN ALIEN, YOUR TOCH IS FOREIGN, IT'S SUPERNATURAL,_

 _IT'S EXTRATERRESTRIAL!_

Everyone was shouting and screaming ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!

As we were packing up I ran home to get ready for the "playdate".

()()()()()()()()()()()()

END O' Chapter

Sorry it took so long guys but its here now, Alright I am outta here

THIS IS THE MAGIC KITTEN SIGNING OFF FOR TONIGHT


	8. Update

**HEY GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I'M GONNA BE CREATING A NEW SERIES! NO I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS ONE YOU ARE VERY WELCOME. So I came up with this new character, I can't tell you who but it will be Midnight's living nightmare, all sorts of different, evil, and crazy things will be going on in this new series. Cat band is my creation and will most likely be using them in every single new story or series. Unlike the series I am currently writing the new one will at some point, end. So thats about it, and the other bands will get involved I promise in the next 2 chapters. Ok I am signing off for tonight and thank you for your support I really appreciate it.**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys Im really sorry for not uploading in a really long time... I forgot my fanfiction password so I had to reset it. But then I forgot my email password and it was a whole big deal... Well I'm glad thats over and I can start uploading again! Thank you all for being so patient for me to get back on track. I have had a lot of good ideas but as u can see i couldn't use them... OK I will upload ASAP.

Signed-

The Magic Kitten, or Midnight The Cat


	10. Chapter 7

Hey guys! As u probably read, I HAD FUCKING DIFFICULTIES! This website and aol were being dicks.. So back to the story, and I'm superrrrr sorry for not uploading in such a long time. And I'm really sick, and on top of that school has been a very boring prison.

Chapter 7

Midnight's POV:

As I crept down into the basement turns out Laney was still waiting for me. " Took ya' long enough." she said. "Shut up." I replied. I dragged out a tool box with a white cover on it.

 **15 boring minutes later**

As our guest finally woke up he looked up at us and said, " Where am I?" He tried to sit up but realized he was strapped down to a cold, hard metal table. He began to struggle until I slapped him across the face, " PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" My dark hair fell down in front of my face making me look even more terrifying, and on top of that a crazed smile crept up on my face. I could feel his fear throughout his body. " What do you wanna do first?" Laney asked. " First we can slice off a piece of his skin." I replied. " Mainly because nobody here has a cutie mark." I added. " What's a cutie mark?" Laney asked. " Nevermind." I said. I picked up a knife and started to advance on him. He started screaming like a little child, but I responded with a high blood freezing evil laughter. I began slicing of a piece of his arm and he howled in pain. I handed the bloody patch of skin to Laney, who put it down on a table, upside down so that the blood could dry. I started heating up some coals and asked Laney, " Could you be a dear and make him feel more PAIN?!" I said the last word through gritted teeth. " Yes Ma'am!" she replied and ran over to my tool box to decide what to use.

Laney's POV:

I was thinking about how amazing Midnight was at this. " _It's like she's done it a million times..." I whispered to myself._ I choose a long thin blade and walked over to our playdate with the same terrifying smile Midnight had displayed earlier. I started swinging the blade left and right, leaving long, thin cuts all over his body. The blood poured out of his body and for some reason there were buckets on the floor, all around the torture table. They were filling up with blood extremely fast. " Hey Midnight!" I shouted. " Yea?" she replied. " What are the buckets for?" I asked. " You'll see" Midnight said in a sickly sweet tone. I looked at our guest and he was crying like a little child. " Please" he said, his voice raspy. " Let me go..." As he started to pass out Midnight ran over to him and shot a needle in his chest. I was about to ask her what that was but she read my mind " Adrenaline," Midnight said. " To keep him awake longer." I looked at him and shrugged, I was getting bored. I went over to Midnight to see what she was doing with the coals.

Midnight's POV:

I striped him of his clothes and ran back to the coals.I grabbed the plate that the coals were cooking on and come back over to our guest. He was wearing nothing but his underwear. I grinned at him and started pouring the coals all over his body, as he screamed in agony. I asked Laney " Do you think we should finish him off early?" She shrugged in reply " I guess, I mean I always wanted to do something to a guy..." I stepped out of her way and let her come over to him. She took out the same blade from earlier, his blood stained the grey metal. she put on a pair of gloves and grabbed his private part. The blade swung down many times and it was finally removed. The screaming kept going on and on and on. Then she picked it up and shoved the penis in his mouth. " SUCK A DICK NIGGA!" she shouted and we both howled with laughter. He spat out his own penis and kept begging of us to let him free, but we refused. This was to much fun. I grabbed a numbing syrum and jabbed it in his chest. A few minutes later he couldn't feel any pain below his neck. I grabbed a scalpel and made a sergical cut on his stomach. I started pulling out each organ one at a time and dropped them in one of the buckets. Once I removed the heart he died instantly. We started to clean up and change into non- bloody clothes." That was fun." I said. " Yea" Laney replied " Are you ready to go back to school?" she asked me. " Wait school?" I have hated school ever since I was a little kid. It was sooooo boring and the amount of work they make you do is outrageous! " I guess" I replied miserably. "Maybe I can turn the cats into humans for a while before school starts" I said " I do know a bit of magic" We talked about other stuff on our way to her house. I dropped Laney off and flew back home. Would I be ready for school? WOuld I be made fun of? Is the work gonna be to hard for me? I shook off these thoughts as I flew back home.

 **END OF CHAP**

 _Sorry this chapter is sooooo late and short. As I said before Im like mega sick it even hurts to move for petes sake! And school gives meh no time to write and its all about being on my video games on the weekends. Well thanks for reading this mega short chapter. And when school comes in this is probably where the Newcats and Newmans are going to be involved along with a new character thats not Slit Dead btw cuz that would be a living Nightmare. Alright The Magic Kitten\ Midnight The Cat is signing off for tonight. And is you go on a website called Animal Jam my username is Destiney23138 and incase you cant see numbers its Destiney Twenty three one hundred thirty eight. You will be able to talk to yours truly Midnight The Cat. Goodnight everykitty._


	11. Halloween Freakout

**HAPPY WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT U PPL R GONNA BE!**

 **IM SOOOO EXCITED!**

 **HALLOWEEN IS MY LIFE!**

 **IT'S THE ONLY DAY U CAN EVER GET FREE CANDY!**

 **I'm gonna be Catwoman cuz it suits me. LOL u guys should know I based my entire series on cats!**

 **I love the holidays, so let meh know what u guys r gonna be!**

 **So Excited!**

 **LOL The Magic Kitten\ Midnight The Cat signing off the week before Halloween. :D**


	12. Chapter 8

Hey guys Midnight The Cat is back! Sorry if the last chapter was inappropriate in certain ways... Anyways I'm not trying to brag but I was reading my own chapters and DAMN these chapters are sooooo juicy! It made me want to write this chapter right away! Boring school will be involved in this chapter and also the Newcats/mens they are really close just like how Grojband and Catband are. A new chapter for A Living Nightmare will be coming out soon, I just personally don't know what to write! Ok time to stop reading me yapping and let's get back to the story!

Moon's POV:

Midnight asked all of us to meet her at home. By the time we got there she was in human form and had this strange box on her back with straps on it. "Hey guys... tomorrow is the first day of school again." She said miserably. We all moaned and complained. None of us liked being humans. Every school year Midnight turns us into humans so we can go with her. Hopefully the Newcats won't be in this high school. All of us started to glow and in a few seconds we were humans again. It felt so weird, I mean who can live with no claws sharp teeth and these strange pointy curved things on your paws? I looked in a mirror and was shocked. I haven't looked at my human form in so long. I had short hair, as Midnight would call it "a cute style". My hair was black like hers, I was wearing a white T- shirt with light/ dark blue jeans with brown boots. Midnight ran up to me and randomly hugged me "OMG Moon I forgot how cute you looked as a human! If any girl flirts with you I'll kick their ass!" We realized what position we were in and blushed Midnight releasing me from her hug. The twins smirked at us and said in sync " Ok u 2 love birds we will leave u to alone to make out" We all laughed and Midnight started teaching us how to do everything like a human.

 **SKIP TO NEXT DAY TRANSITION**

Midnight's POV:

We were heading on to the school bus, luckily all of us had the same bus. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the air was crisp. Until we saw them. The Newcats. I gagged and the band looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed to them and they gagged as well. The Newcats were just like us except opposite genders. In my form I'll be true to my word their very hot leader Shadowmere. Next is Moon's opposite. She was pretty and had a heart of gold, until she started following Shadowmere's orders. The twins opposites were twin boys and I swear Luna and Twilight were staring at them. I wouldn't mind if they started dating but music comes before boys do. They hadn't noticed us yet. Thank God. But just as I thought that Shadowmere turned around and saw me. " Oh look isn't that LOSERBAND?" His band howled with laughter. " Shut up Shadowmere." I said quietly but calmly. I didn't want to go bat shit insane on him at this first day of school. " What's wrong Midnight?" he asked. " U afraid we gonna kick ur ass?" he howled with laughter and came over to me. Moon stood up and shouted " LEAVE HER ALONE!" I didn't know why but I was overcome with joy that he was standing up for me. " What are you gonna do about it pip-squeak?" Just before it got bad the priceable came on to the bus. " LISTEN UP!" she shouted. Damn. Strict much? " I don't want any of you getting into any fights or there will be MAJOR consequences." she said eye balling Shadowmere. I was trying not to laugh.

 **BORING SPEECH OVER**

 **GO TO LUCH TRANSITION**

Twilight's POV:

I found it adorable that Moon stuck up for Midnight, even though he knows that Shadowmere is stronger than him in human form. If Shadowmere was a cat Moon could kick his ass easily. As we were all on line I realized how much today sucked. We had every single class with the Newcats. Guess there was no escaping them this year. Thats when the most bizzare thing happened. My opposite Raven came up to me blushing after we got our lunch. " H-H-Hey can I-I talk to y-you for a s-sec?" He asked shyly. I looked at Midnight and she nodded as permission to follow the enemy. He brought me over to a dark and lonely corner in the lunchroom. He took out a rose and asked " Will you go out with me?" I didn't know what to say. I looked at him in his pretty hazel eyes and said " Y-yes." I took the rose from his hand and he cornered me. He came up really close and started making out with me. I returned the favor, kissing him back it only lasted for a few seconds because Shadowmere was shouting for Raven. He would be pissed if he saw this. " I looked in his eyes and said " I hope Midnight is okay with this, she's definitly more easy going than Shadowmere." " I hope so too." he replied. Raven kissed me on my forehead and ran off to Shadowmere. I sighed happily and went to find Midnight. I found her arguing with Shadowmere. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Midnight shouted. Her claws slid out from her fingers. " I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" And with a flick of her hand she scratched him on the face. He shouted back at her " I ACEPT YOUR PATHETIC CHALLENGE! TONIGHT AT FIVE O' CLOCK SHARP WE WILL FINISH THIS AT THE PARK!" They both stomped away from eachother, the band mates following their leaders. Raven came up to me and asked " Wanna hang out after this is all over?" I nodded and we went our seperate ways to our band leaders.

 **AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION**

)()()()()()()()()()()()

HAHAHAHAHHA! SO you all thought the chapter was gonna continue... Well nope! GOTTA SAVE ALL THIS TENSION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL Catband is gonna play my fav songs and Newband (gags) is gonna play my least fav songs. Plz don't stop reading if I like a song u don't like or if I hate a song that you love. I'm very picky with my music... DON'T JUDGE ME! Alrighty then! Midnight The Cat or Bart Bakers wife LOL as my friends call me. I'm signing off for tonight. Good night everyone make sure Midnight's not in ur room ready to kill u! :D :3 LOL

IM SOOOOO BORED AND HUNGRY

DO U PEOPLE HAVE ANY CHERRY TAFFY? LOL SMASH IT THROUGH UR PHONE TABLET OR COMPUTER TO ME SO I CAN EAT IT AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I CAN'T WRITE ON AN EMPTY STOMACH YOU KNOW?! LOL :D


	13. Chapter 9

**Some of my biggest fans HAVE NOT EVEN READ THE LAST CHAPTER I UPLOADED! I'm gonna be as honest as I can be right now. I feel mega guilty for uploading that disturbing chapter but u guys knew it was gonna come eventually. ( shrugs ) Anyways this is gonna be the chapter with THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS! I'm also really sorry this small entry goes out to my biggest fans Ilham, PunkR0CK Rachel, and Cat Goddess 179. Thank you guys for supporting me all this time I will never upload a chapter like that ever again. Unless you want me too. It's not that disturbing to me because I watch Bart Baker, but I didn't realize what effect it might have on other people. I miss ur comments guys! They would motivate me to keep writing to make sure I don't quit. But without ur support I will end the series if I have too. It would make me very sad knowing that I worked so hard on this just to...throw it away. I hope u guys read this, it's devoted to u guys. -**

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Midnight's POV:

Both of the bands came to the park early to set up. There are gonna be 3 judges and none of them have heard our music. Lot's of people will be there just for a free concert by Catband even tho this was a battle to see which band was better. I was in my own thoughts when Twilight came behind me. We were in cat form so that no random transformations happened. Moon and I wrote a song that would blow away the judges but we are only going to use it if we have to. It's a song about our love. Everybody would know about it. And thats something that just can't be told. " Midnight? Why are our bands rivals?" Twilight asked. " It's a long story Twilight. Before we were rivals Shadowmere was my best friend. Way before I met Luna. We couldn't be seperated." I looked up at Twilight. "REmember Slit Dead?" She shuddered at the name remembering what had went on years ago. (HINT HINT LOL THERE WILL BE A BRUTAL BATTLE AS LIKE THE FINALE!) He got controlled by a different demon that went by the name of Scar Dead. Ever since then his soul became evil and he's not the person he used to be." "Wow... it's that deep huh?" I nodded. "Come on we have to get ready."

 **3 HOURS LATER TRANSITION**

Moon's POV:

As we all stepped up on stage Shadowmere yelled at us " GOOD LUCK LOSERS YOUR GONNA NEED IT!" I watched as Midnight rolled her eyes. She looked terrified. I couldn't blame her. Not the fact that we might lose to Shadowmere and his gang but the fact that we might end up having to use the the song that we both wrote about our love. I wrote another one but it's not as clear as the other one was. I am gonna sing the first song so Midnight backed away towards a guitar she is gonna play. " Come on time to start we don't have all day to judge this thing!" One of the judges shouted at us. Our rivals smirked. I went up to the mic and began.

Stitches by Shawn Mendes

Short guitar solo ( regular not electric )

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to bring me back to life_

I looked at Midnight quickly and she blushed furiously

 _(Everyone in the band singing in sync_ )

GOTTA FEELING THAT I'M GOING UNDER

BUT I KNOW THAT I'LL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE

If I quit calling you my lover, And move on.

 **I winked at Midnight letting her know that most of the song wasn't true. I loved Midnight with all my heart I will never move on or let her go.**

 _You watch me beat it 'till I can't breathe_

 _Falling onto my knees_

 _And I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself,_

 _begging you to come out_

 _I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame,_

 _You lured me in I couldn't sense the pain,_

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch,_

 _And now I'm gonna read what I saw,_

 _Gotta feeling that I'm goin' under_

 _but I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my luver, And move on_

 _You watch me beat it 'till I can't breathe_

 _Falling onto my knees_

 _I'm without your your kisses, I'll be needin' stitches_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _Begging you to come out,_

 _I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

 _guitar solo_

 _Needle and the thread, gotta get you outta my head, gonna wind up dead_

 _(7 times)_

 _YOU WATCH ME BEAT IT 'TILL I CAN'T BREATHE,_

 _FALLING ONTO MY KNEES_

 _IM WITHOUT YOUR KISSES, I'LL BE NEEDING STITCHES_

 _TRIPPING OVER MYSELF_

 _BEGGING YOU TO COME OUT_

 _I'M WITHOUT YOUR KISSES, I'LL BE NEEDIN' STITCHES_

 _I'M WITHOUT YOUR KISSES, I'LL BE NEEDIN' STITCHES_

 _I'M WITHOUT YOUR KISSES, I'LL BE NEEDIN' STITCHES_

 **END OF SONG**

 **The crowd cheered wildly and it took about 10 minutes for the judges to calm them all down. Then they showed us the scores, 10,8,and 9.5. I know that Midnight wrote a couple of songs and I can't wait to her them I know that she wrote about seven but we can only use 5 songs.**

My thoughts were interupted when the Newcats started playing.

Lean on by Major Lazer

 _Do you recall?_

 _Not long ago, we would walk on the sidewalk_

 _Innocent, remember?_

 _All we did was care for eachother_

 _Well the night was wrong_

 _We are bold and young_

 _All around the wind blows, we would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _( 5 times )_

 _Strange sound effects_

 _What will we do when we get old?_

 _Will we walk on the same road?_

 _Will you be there by my side?_

 _Standing strong as the waves roll over_

 _When the night's are long_

 _Longing for you to come home_

 _All around the wind blows_

 _We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _( 5 times )_

 _Strange Sound effects_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _(4 times)_

 _END OF SONG_

 _The judges talked about it then held up their scores 10,10,9_

"Take that losers!" Shadowmere yelled.

I looked at Midnight quickly. By her face I could tell she was going to attack him. She hasn't told anyone else except for me. Shadowmere and Midnight used to date. They weren't just best friends they were lovers until Shadowmere broke Midnight's heart. She hasn't trusted a guy besides me ever since. And thats why our entire rivalry started. Midnight wrote a song about this long ago and I'm gonna let her use it. Midnight grabbed the mic and took the stage the rest of us following.

Selena Gomez - Same Old Love

 _Take away your things and go_

 _You can't take back what you said, I know_

 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_

 _I'm not one to forget you know_

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it_

 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_

 _To hard to breathe, I'm on my knees right now 'ow_

 _I'M SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _THAT SHIT IT TEARS ME UP_

 _I'M SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD OVE_

 _MY BODY'S HAD ENOUGH_

 _OHHHHHHH_

 _That same old love_

 _ohhhhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _IM SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _FEELS LIKE I'VE BLOWN APART_

 _I'M SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _THE KIND THAT BREAKS YOUR HEART_

 _OHHHHHHH_

 _That same old love_

 _OHHHHHH_

 _That same old love_

 _I'm not spending any time_

 _Wasting tonight on you, I know_

 _I've heard it all_

 _So don't you try to change your mind_

 _Cause I won't be changing too, you know_

 _You can't believe, still can't believe it_

 _You left in peace left me in pieces_

 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees right now 'ow_

 _IM SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _THAT SHIT IT TEARS ME UP_

 _IM SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _MY BODY'S HAD ENOUGH_

 _OHHHHHHH_

 _THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _OHHHHH_

 _THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _IM SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _FEELS LIKE I'VE BLOWN APART_

 _IM SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _THE KIND THAT BREAKS YOUR HEART_

 _OHHHHHH_

 _THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _OHHHHHH_

 _THAT SAME OLD LOVE_

 _END OF SONG_

 _The judges made their decision in a few minutes 10,10,10. I looked over at Shadowmere and kinda felt bad for him. Tears were in his eyes. He must have known this song was about their break up. He might still love Midnight but she doesn't love him anymore after what he did to her. She can't even stand to be in the same room with him for less than a minute. I watched as Shadowmere forced himself back on stage. They are still competing!? He took out an old piece of paper and my heart stopped beating for a few minutes. Was this a love song to Midnight? Guess I'll have to wait to find out. ( I don't hate this song it's just suiting the story right now ;D)_

 _What makes you beautiful - One direction_

 _You're insecure_

 _Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

 _Don't need make up_

 _To cover up_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know ow ow_

 _You don't know your beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know ow ow_

 _You don't know your beautiful_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So c-come on_

 _You got it wrong_

 _To prove I'm right I'm putting it in a so-o-ong_

 _I don't know why_

 _Your being shy_

 _And turn away when I look into your eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know ow ow_

 _You don't know your beautiful_

 _If only you saw I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know ow ow_

 _You don't know your beautiful_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _NANANANANNANANNANANANANA_

 _baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You dont know ow ow_

 _You don't know your beautiful_

 _End of song_

 _The judges rose their score boards 10,10,10. T_ he Newcats are beating us. I looked at Shadowmere again and I saw him looking at Midnight again. I take back what I said I dont feel bad for him at all. I came over to Shadowmere and got up in his face. " You better lay off my girl!" I growled loudly. " Who, Midnight?" he asked. " She got a smokin' hot body." " IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" I shouted. I heard Midnight looking for me so I told him " We'll finish this later and if I see you anywhere near Midnight. I'll kill you." I joined the band for the next song it turns out they shortened it to 4 songs cause this chapter is filled with more songs than gossip.

Midnight's POV:

I went up with my band to take the stage to sing my newest song, Confident.

Demi Lovato - Confident

Epic music

 _It's time for me to take it_

 _I'm the boss right now_

 _Not gonna fake it_

 _Not when you go down_

 _Cause this is my game and you better come to play_

 _I used to hold my freak back now I'm letting go_

 _I make my own choice_

 _Yea, I run this show_

 _So leave the lights on_

 _No, you can't make me behave_

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you have had me underrated rated rated_

 _Ah ha ha_

 _What wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being_

 _Whats wrongs with being confident?_

 _Ah ha ha_

 _(2 times )_

It's time to get the chains out

Cause your tongue is tied up

Cause this is my ground

And I'm dangerous

And you can get out but it's all 'bout me tonight

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

Well you have had me underrated

What's wrong with being confident?

AHhaha

(5 times)

The judges held up their scores for almost the last time 9,8,9.3. We are still losing I looked at Moon and read his mind. We have to use the song we wrote to win this thing. If the judges are really impressed they might give us scores higher than 10.

Justin Beiber- What do U mean?

Clock sounds

What do you mean?

Oh oh when you nod your head yes

But you wanna say no

What do you mean?

Hey yeah when you dont want me to move

But you want me to leave

What do you mean?

Oh What do you mean?

Said we're running out of time

What do you mean?

Oh Oh What do you mean?

Better make up your mind

What do you mean?

Your so indecisive of what I'm saying

Trying to catch the beat

To make up your heart

Don't know if your happy or complaining

Don't want for us to end

Where do I start?

First you wanna go to the left then you wanna turn right

Wanna argue all day then love all night

First your up then your down

And then between

Oh I really wanna know

What do you mean?

Oh Oh when you nod your head yes but you wanna say no

What do you mean?

Hey yea When you don't want me to move, but you want me to go

What do you mean?

Oh What do you mean?

Said we're running out of time

What do you mean?

OH OH What do you mean?

Better make up your mind

What do you mean?

Your overprotective when I'm leaving

trying to comprimise but I can't win

You wanna make a point

But you keep on preaching

You had me from the start, won't let this end

What do you mean?

( 4 million timez)

End of song

 **WRITERS LITTLE POV:**

 **SORRRY FOR NOT FINISHING THIS SONG BEEN WRITING SINCE 8 AND NOW ITS 2 AM I MEAN LIKE WTF!? AND I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER. DONT JUDGE ME OR STOP READING BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM. I DON'T JUDGE OR CARE. BESIDES IT MY OPINON ON THE FACT THAT JUSTIN BEIBER SUCKS.**

 **WRITERS LITTLE POV OVER**

 **The judges held up their scores 10, 9 ,10. Our last song was a duet for Midnight and I.**

 **Last Song, Let's see if my band can pull this off! :D**

 **One Direction - Drag Me Down ( MY FAV SONG!)**

 **I've got a fire for her heart**

 **I'm not scared of the dark**

 **You've never seen it look so easy**

 **I've gotta river for a soul**

 **And baby your a bold**

 **Baby your my only reason**

 **Midnight's part**

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothin' left**

 **The shell of a girl who could never be her best**

 **If I didn't have you I would never see the sun**

 **You taught me how to be someone yeaa**

 **Both sing**

 **All my life you stood by me**

 **When no one else was ever behind me**

 **All these lights, they can't blind me**

 **With your love nobody can**

 **ALL MY LIFE YOU STOOD BY ME**

 **WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS EVER BEHIND ME**

 **ALL THESE LIGHTS, THEY CAN'T BLIND ME**

 **WITH YOUR LOVE NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **NOBODY NOBODY**

 **NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **Moons part**

 **I've gotta fire fore her heart**

 **I'm not scared of the dark**

 **You've never seen it look so easy**

 **I've gotta river for a soul**

 **And baby your a bold**

 **Baby your my only reason**

 **Midnights part**

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left**

 **The shell of a girl who could never be her best**

 **If I didn't have you I would never see the sun**

 **You taught me how to be someone yeaa**

 **Both part**

 **ALL MY LIFE YOU STOOD BY ME**

 **WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS EVER BEHIND ME**

 **ALL THESE LIGHTS THEY CAN'T BLAND ME**

 **WITH YOU LOVE NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **NOBODY NOBODY**

 **NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **NOBODY NOBODY HEY**

 **NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **All my life you stood by me**

 **When no one else was ever behind me**

 **All these lights they can't blind me**

 **With your love nobody can drag me**

 **ALL MY LIFE YOU STOOD BY ME**

 **WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS EVER BEHIND ME**

 **ALL THESE LIGHTS THEY CAN'T BLIND ME**

 **WITH YOUR LOVE NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **NOBODY NOBODY**

 **NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

 **END OF SONG**

Before I knew it I was kissing Moon and he was kissing right back. I heard Luna and Twilight squealing in the backround but mostly ignored them. Thats when I slipped out of my love affair when Moon was punched to the ground by none other than Shadowmere. I could feel his rage and jealousy burning inside of him. Moon was on the floor bleeding I went to go to him but Shadowmere stepped right in front of me. "If you go anywhere near him your dead" he hissed. " Why have you never kissed me like that huh?" He was slowly advancing on me and before I knew it I was backed into a corner. He went to punch me but I transformed back into a cat and scratched the scars from yesterday when I clawed his face. He howled in pain I rushed over to Moon to check if he was ok but before I could Shadowmere rammed into me. " You have had this coming for a long time bitch!" He shouted. I knew from that moment it was going to be a bloody battle to the death.

()()()()()()()

End of chapter

SO how did u guys like it? It's the longest chap I have ever written. Anyways I hope that my fans wait... supporters read this chapter Im super grateful to you guys and I don't mind if I have to end the series. Anyways I have school tomorrow and I have been up all night creating this chapter gotta wake up in 3 hours. aARGGGG! Anyways Good Night To everyone and signing off for possibly the last time Midnight The Cat D;

Legit I don't know if anyone knows but I'm crying my ass off right now. I mean I worked so hard on this series and I might possibly have to give it up?! IF you read this tell my supporters above to come back to read this most of this chapter is devoted to them.


	14. IT SHALL NOT END

THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW! THE SERIES WILL NOT END AND HALF WEEK SLEEPOVERS R AWESOME! Last time I had one of those I stayed at my bff's house for an entire week before I moved 70 miles away from her... D: . Anyways good to know and I do like certain songs of Major Lazer I just really hate Lean On for some reason besides the fact that my mom and the radio outplayed it way to much. That song now tortures my life... Anyways lol I get inspiration for my chapters at night so I'm gonna see you guys ( not literally lol that would be creepy...) in the next chap. Oh yea before I forget there will be a few lemons in this series but I'm not gonna write who is having it with who or what happens. That would just be gross. Ok signing off for the next few hours - Midnight The Cat

:DDDDDDDDDDDDD

SO HAPPY I DON'T HAVE TO END IT!


	15. Chapter 10

_Hey guys Midnight The Cat is back with a new chapter 4 u guys! Sorry for not uploading I had to catch up on My little pony, Flipping Vegas, Teen Titans Go etc. Anyways Midnight will have a child with Moon eventually :D. You guys can guess if its gonna be a girl or a boy. AND IF IT'S GONNA BE A CAT OR HUMAN!_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Midnights's POV:_

 _Sometimes I wonder where Grojband is when we get into this kind of trouble. I dodged Shadowmere's attack waking me from my thoughts. I watched Moon struggle to get up and ran back over to help him. As I picked Moon up I spread my wings getting ready to take flight... BOOM! Shadowmere knocked me to the ground spilling Moon onto the floor. He jumped on me taking every advantage he could and clawed near my eye. Blood spilled out at on alarming rate. I took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my eye. Now Shadowmere has done it. My teeth and claws grew bigger and sharper, my fur grew really long, and my wings became pointy like blades. I felt alive. I flew as high as I could in the air a dove down. I crashed onto Shadowmere breaking his leg. He started to limp but superised me as he dashed over and bit my wing. I howled in pain but he quickly let go because my wings had become like blades and were cutting him everywhere. I turned my head and saw everyone looking at me. I was truly a monster._

 _()()()()()()()_

 _Laney's POV:_

 _I was just relaxing in my room watching TV when the news interuptted. " Great what not important news is it this time." I moaned. " NEWS FLASH" The T.V lady screamed. I covered my ears but let some sound in so I could listen. " THERE IS A BLOODY BATTLE AT THE PARK! EVERYONE IS PANICKING!" The T.V showed a glimpse of the battle and reconized the people right away. " HOLY SHIT IS THAT MIDNIGHT?" I screamed. I looked back over at the T.V and saw Moon lying limp on the floor blood all over his body. " Oh no." I said quietly. I think Moon might be dead. No wonder Midnight flipped out. But I wonder why all of this happened then I remembered. I put up lots of camera's to record what would happen! I got ready to run out the door when I saw animal control and the cops pull up. They came up and wrapped Midnight in chains. ( LOL of course I was fighting it tho) They took her away and I knew exactly where she was going an insane asylum. The ambulance took away everyone else who was terrified except for Moon who was unconcious. I ran out my house to go prove that Midnight was not guilty but she might go somewhere worse than an asylum. A prison._

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 _Sorry this chap is soooo short. I had to leave a cliffhanger it didn't feel right to continue... Anyways CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL MIDNIGHT THE CAT AND BE SURE TO SUBSCRIBE I MAKE FUNNY VIDS WHEN I'M HAVING MY RETARTED DAYS! Lol and if you play Animal Jam on any device friend me I am Destiney23138 and if you can't see numbers ( no spaces ) Destiney twenty three one hundred and thirty eight. Midnight The Cat is signing off for tonight ppl._


	16. TURKEY DAY

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

I know it's a day early but I'll do it now cuz' I'm awake and on my bff Labi.

Lol don't blame me I name everything like my lab top Labi.

Anyways after I get out of prison/ asylum a Thanksgiving chapter will be uploaded!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

AND IF YOU DONT KNOW MY SENPI ( MARKIPLIER ) SUBSCRIBE TO HIM NOW!

WRITE IN HIS COMMENTS THAT I TOLD YOU TO SUBSCRIBE TO HIM

MIDNIGHT THE CAT IS SIGNING OFF FOR TONIGHT


	17. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back with a new and awesome chapter! School has been kicking my ass so yeah I don't really have a lotta time to upload. But I got an hr or two to spare writing this chap. Anyways if I decline ur friend request on AJ send me a jamaa gram, then I would know its a fan. I don't accept random ppl lol. And I just found out that one of my closest friends likes me so I have been under a lot of pressure. Also I have been helping out my friends with their romantic problems. Instead of reading me yapping lets get on with the story!

()()()()()()()()()()

Corey's POV :

I ran into the emergency room in a panic. I had just seen the news report on what had happened at the Battle of the Bands. I doubt Midnight had anything to do with it. I believe it was Shadowmere the leader of their rival band. I came up to the lady and looked at her. Damn she's ugly. " What's Moon's room number?" I asked her. " Room 208 kid." She snorted. " Watch yourself around their kind, I don't think we can trust them anymore." As I walked the halls I wondered why she said that. I mean I know there was a bloody battle but, everyone makes mistakes. I finally found Moon's room and opened the door slowly. " Moon you ok?" I asked. He had scars all over him and there were dried up blood stains all over his body. He turned around very slowly and looked at me his eyes half open. " Corey, is that you?" He asked me. " Yes Moon." I replied. " Can you tell me what happened behind the scenes at the Battle Of The Bands?" He nodded and started from the very beggining of it.

()()()()()()

Laney's POV:

I had already grabbed the tapes and I was now in court with Shadowmere and Midnight. As the person defending Shadowmere was droning on Midnight turned around. " Thank you for helping me through this." She said quietly. I looked at her face and on her right eye there was a long thick red scar there. I winced. " Doesn't that hurt?" I asked. " No you get used to the pain after a while." She shrugged. "Well I'm kinda happy we had that battle." Midnight said. " I was able to create some amazing lyrics for my next song. The judge banged her hammer making us jump. " State your opinion." She grumbled. I took the video up to her. " Here is the proof that Midnight is not guilty. She was just defending herself. Shadowmere had injured her boyfriend Moon pretty badly. He started to attack her next." I told everyone. I looked over at Midnight and saw that she was blushing but I could see the worry and fear for Moon in her eyes. I can't blame her, he could be dying right now and we can't even leave to help. The judge played the video for everyone in the court room to see. They all glared at Shadowmere. They all started yelling at him. The judge banged her hammer once more to silence everyone. " I find both of them guilty." She stated. " But if you two can sort something out I won't press any charges." I looked over at Midnight and she walked over to Shadowmere.

())()()()(

Midnight's POV:

" Soooo Shadowmere what kind of peace thingy do u have in mind?" Then I got an amazing idea. " Wait scratch that." I said. " Let's help each other with our music career's. " He looked at me with a WTF look on his face and I cant blame him. I mean working with your rival? Thats a huge WTF. " Fine..." He grumbled. We both spat on our paws and shook on it. I know it's gross but thats when nobody can break that promise. " Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." We said in usion. " We sorted thing's out." I told the judge. She banged the hammer for the final time. " You are all dismissed." She stated. As we all left the court room it hit me. I was able to get a gig today and it was in an hour! I told Laney and Shadowmere. He looked at me. " Relax." He said. Shadowmere knew Moon was badly injured. " You can borrow my bass player Obsidian." He offered me. I looked at him confused. " A deal is a deal Midnight. I'll go text her now." He replied. I went to go get the rest of my band ready to preform.

()()()()()()()

1 HOUR LATER TRANSITION

I looked at Obsidian before starting. " I can trust you right?" I asked. She nodded shyly. " Hello people of Peaceville!" I shouted into the mic. " I know you all haven't been able to trust us lately, and I can't blame you. But we got that problem all sorted out."

 _The Phoenix by Fall Out BOy ( My fav song btw )_

 _Put on your war paint,_

 _You are a brick tied to me thats dragging me down,_

 _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground,_

 _We are the Jack O' Lanterns in July,_

 _Setting fire to the sky,_

 _Here it comes it's a rising tide,_

 _So come on,_

 _Put on your war paint,_

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts,_

 _Hope to die,_

 _Silver clouds with grey lining,_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack,_

 _One manic at a time we will take it back,_

 _You know time crawls on when your waiting for the song to start,_

 _SO DANCE ALONG TO THE BEAT OF YOUR HEART,_

 _HEY YOUNG BLOOD,_

 _DOESN'T FEEL,_

 _LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT?_

 _I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU,_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _WEARING OUR VINTAGE MISERY,_

 _NO, I THINK IT LOOKED A LITTLE BETTER ON ME,_

 _IM GONNA CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THE I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT,_

 _BRING HOME THE BOYS AND SCRAP, SCRAP, METAL THE TANKS,_

 _GET HITCHED,_

 _MAKE A CAREER OUT OF ROBBING BANKS,_

 _CAUSE THE WORLD IS JUST A TELLER_

 _AND WE ARE WEARING BLACK MASKS,_

 _YOU BROKE OUR SPIRIT,_

 _SAYS THE NOTE WE PASS,_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack,_

 _One manic at a time we will take it back,_

 _YOU KNOW TIME CRAWLS ON WHEN YOU WAITING FOR THE SONG TO START,_

 _SO DANCE ALONG TO THE BEAT OF YOUR HEARTTTTTT,_

 _HEY YOUNG BLOOD,_

 _DOESN'T IT FEEL,_

 _LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT?_

 _IM GONNA CHANGE YOU,_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _WEARING OUR VINTAGE MISERY,_

 _NO, I THINK IT LOOKED A LITTLE BETTER ON ME,_

 _I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT_

 _The war is won,_

 _Before it's begun,_

 _Release the doves,_

 _Surrender love!_

 _(4 timez)_

 _Heyyyyyyyyyy_

 _YOUNG BLOOD,_

 _DOESN'T IT FEEL,_

 _LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT?_

 _IM GONNA CHANGE YOU,_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _WEARING OUR VINTAGE MISERY,_

 _NO, I THINK IT LOOKED A LITTLE BETTER ON ME,_

 _I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU,_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX,_

 _HEY YOUNG BLOOD,_

 _DOESN'T IT FEEL,_

 _LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT?_

 _IM GONNA CHANGE YOU,_

 _LIKE A REMIX,_

 _THEN I'LL RAISE YOU,_

 _LIKE A PHOENIX!_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _END OF SONG_

The crowd was going wild and I quickly looked over at Obsidian. I came up to her and hugged her. " I guess I really can trust you." I told her. She nodded and for once spoke. " Thank you. You have made a truce with Shadowmere now he might go easy on us for once." She smiled broadly, packed up her base and waved good bye. We all waved back then started to pack up our instruments.

 **GOING TO EMERGENCY ROOM TRANSITION**

As we came into the emergency room I saw Corey leaving. I guess we aren't the only ones planning on visiting Moon today. I came up to the lady and asked for Moon's room. " Room 208" She growled. " Your one of their kind, I hate you, we don't trust you anymore." I went to go slash her eye but Twilight held me back. She shouted at us " ONE VISITOR AT A TIME!" Luna and Twilight stayed back letting me go see Moon. When I arrived at his room, the nurse just came out. She looked at me. " Are you his girl friend?" She asked. I nodded blushing. " He's a really fast healer, he should be out tomorrow." She told me. I was so happy I wanted to scream. It wasn't suprising though. Our kind is known for being fast healers. When I cam in the door Moon almost jumped out of bed to see me. I came over to him and we cuddled for a bit. I looked over at him a few minutes later he was blushing like crazy. " Moon is there something you wanna do?" I asked. " As a matter of fact yes." He said.

 **LEMON TRANSITION**

 **2 weeks later**

I was starting to have these strange mood swings and odd cravings I didn't believe myself at first but I decided to give it a try. I had bought a pregancy tester thingy and I was ready to test it.

5 minutes later

" MOON!" I screamed. He ran up to me making sure I was alright. " Are you okay?" He asked. I could barely get the words out. " Moon I'm pregnant!" I squealed. His jaw dropped he was like that for a few minutes. When he snapped back to the real world he had tears in his eyes." I- I'm gonna be a father?" Moon asked me. " Yes you are."

()())()()()()()()()()

END OF CHAPTER

I told you guy's it was gonna happen soon! Try to guess the name! It might have something to do with the night.. IDK. I have like 500 names for this child lol. Anyways I changed my Youtube name to Rainbow Stach. Also if you haven't subscribed to these ppl yet subscribe to Pewdie Pie, Markiplier, Bart Baker, and my bff Oreokitty953. You can also find her on AJ her user name is oreokitty953, we do retarted stuff on there so if u wanna join the fun just create an account and friend me. Send my a jamaa gram with hearts and the first backround that comes up along with an Animal Jam Rocks! on it and I'll know its you. Signing off for tonight Midnight The Cat.


	18. Boredom and Love

Lol if Moon said that in the last chapter that would be hilarious. And I think I'm in love with one of my friends which sucks. Im only in Middle School so its just like WTF. Anyways I believe the child's name is gonna be Starlight. If anyone knows the symptoms of love plz tell me. I'll tell u guys what i'm feeling. When I'm near him I feel safe and I feel like I wanna hug him and keep him near me. If this isn't love I don't know WTF it is. Also HAPPY 2 WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry if u guys feel like I'm being dramatic about him but its not my fault. I like him but he is not cute at plz do research on my problem if u can cuz I can't find any answers so far. Signing off Midnight The Cat


	19. The Taffy Song

p style="text-align: center;"emI love taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emU love taffy we all love taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGive me some taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDonate some Taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLove your taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEat all your taffy in one day!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI love Taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emU love taffy, we all love taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGive me some taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDonate some taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLove your taffy,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEat all your taffy in one day!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emA Song Written by Midnight The Cat/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI was really bored and I kept thinking of taffy so, I just decided to create a taffy song. And if u haven't tried Cherry Laffy Taffy, then ur life sucks. LOL. If u ppl ever get a chance try some taffy to make your life a living dream. Signed Midnight The Taffy Luver :D/em/p 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys its The Magic Kitten here to tell u guys... PLZ FORGIVE ME! Right now ur probably reading this like, " What The Fuck is she talking about? " Well I have the answer to that question. I feel sooo guilty about not uploading a new chap in soooo long! School has been on my back lately and I've been gettin cought up in a bunch of other fanfictions like gravity falls, grojband, u know the basic awesome shows. And today is a snow day so i swear on my fuckin life that I will update. Its been 50 years since I updated. And for New Band in town the baby will b born on Valentines Day! I know Imma genius. Anyways it feels nice updating cuz most pp, haven't updated their fanfictions in 3 years! So I wanted to know if u guys would want me to continue them even tho I have my own paws full with my own creations but they were really good. And I mean REALLY GOOD. Here are some of the names just let me know if I should continue them when I already have my paws full. Winter Needs Some Spice and The Best Thing Turned Into The Worst. Wait, thats the opposite way around sorry! Worst thing turned into da best. I also lost meh passwords again and well u know what a dumb ass i am. Anyways thanks for reading this and if u dont know what baby Im talking about, its in my other fanfiction New Band In Town. And I The Magic Kitten will see u in the next chapter! See ya guys!


	21. Chapter 12 The Birthing

Hey I swore on my own life ppl lol! I told u I was gonna update I just had to reread chapter 11 cuz I totally forgot what happened lol. Well Back to the story!

 **8 MONTHS LATER**

 **Midnights POV:**

 **We were all just chilling on the couch in my garage when I suddenly felt terrible. " Don't just stand there!? We have to get to the hospital!" I screamed like a banshee. My mood swings have been crazy lately ever since I got pregnant. I just can't wait until this is all over. We all got in the car and drove to the hospital ASAP while Luna was calling Grojband to tell them about it. ( BTW DONT ASK ME HOW CATS CAN DRIVE, THEY JUST CAN OK? ) We arrived at the hospital shortly like 5 minutes later. I glared over at the ugly ass bitch lady. Moon ran up to her " Please send Midnight to the doctor! Its an emergency! She's giving birth dumb ass!" Moon shouted at her. The lady stood up and slapped Moon hard across the face. He looked pissed and u dont know him when he's pissed. All of a sudden Moon lit on fire enraged at the lady. She looked terrified and despite the pain I was feeling, I burst into laughter on the floor while Luna was singing, " Light em up up up, Light em Up up up , Light up up up, Moon's on fire!" Moon smacked the lady across the face sending her flying. Moon shouted for a doctor and one showed up cuz they heard crashin lol. HE pointed at me and put me on a stretchy bed thingy. Before I knew it I was in an emergency room.**

 **7 hours later**

 _Twilight's POv:_

 _Everyone was talking to each other, excited about the baby. ( btw grojband is there now ) " Argh! We have been here forever!." Luna whined like a child. I giggled ,I have to admit Luna has the mind of a 7 year old. Midnight came out from behind the curtain holding a small black kitten who I noticed had wings like Midnight but instead of diamonds encrusted in them ( Btw forgot to mention that lol srry guys! ) it had rare dark pink quartz hearts encrusted in his/ her wings. " Her name is Valentine." Midnight told everyone. Then it hit me. " OMGGGGG TODAY'S VALENTINES DAY! I shouted but the doctor shushed me. I madly blushed, quickly remembering that I was in a hospital. Midnight cradled her child lovingly then asked if anyone wanted to hold her. Then the door opened and Midnight screamed as if she was being thrown off a cliff._

 _END O' Chapter_

 _What up guys? I know its short but try to guess who is at the door. Who ever guesses it correctly gets to... Dramatic pause...HAVE ME ADD THEIR OC TO THIS FANFICTION! Thats right! I wil include u in this fanfiction and tell me what band you would want to join. This is my second gift for not updatin in 500 years Anyways guess wisely! Here's a hint ( I use a lotta their songs ) That hint makes it obvious unless u haven't read the other chapters but anyways until next time, The Magic Kitten is signing off for today!_

 _Btw let me know if u liked The Taffy Song_


	22. We gotta Winner!

WE HAVE A WINNER! For the competition I put in my latest chapter Ilham / FallOutNerd won my competition! The answer was Fall Out Boy! So, Ilham when u read this comment on what ur OC looks like and if u wanna join Catbamd or Grojband. Also what his/her personalty is! Now I gotta be like DANCE DANCE WERE FALLING APART TO HALF TIME! DANCE DANCE THESE R THE LIVES U LOVE TO LEAD! DANCE IF THEY KNEW HOW MISERY LOVED ME! Sorry I'm listening to that song and forgot that its not a gig lol. Anyways The new chap will come out as soon as Ilham gives me their OC to work with. This is The Magic Kitten signing off 'till the next chapter!


	23. OMFG UPDATE

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG ITS THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! IM UPDATING MY FAN FIC! LOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Anyways sorry for not updating in ages I have been super busy wit school even tho my ass is like fuck homework i aint doin shit! BUT IM SUPER HAPPY CUZ I SAW FOB ON WINTOUR AND OMGGGGG THEY BROKE MY HEART! THEY WERE AMAZING! SO AMAZING THAT I CRY OVER THAT DAY REGRETING THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T STEAL PATRICKS FEDORA! Okie back to the update... I will update a new chap soon but guess what? Yea when I was gonna update i got SICK. AND FELT LIKE SHIT. But I have recovered and am updating now. Oh yea if any of you have Instagram my name is Batman230623! I will follow u when u follow me :DDDD. OKIE SOOOOOOO ( DEEP BREATH ) FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! IM SIGNING OFF ASSSSSSSS! THE MAGIC KITTEN AND WILL SEE U GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE BYE!


	24. AAQ

OH YEA I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE UPDATE! A person asked a question so now I will answer it. Corey does still like Midnight but he knows it will never happen unless another tradic accident were to happen to Moon or another guy steps in. ( COUGH COUGH NO SPOILERS HERE ) So Corey will prob go for Lanes but I have LOTS of ideas for this series that I love with all my heart but I gotta social life to attend too lolololol. Oh yea and if any of you were at WINTOUR I hope you enjoyed it cuz they were aweseome!


	25. Chapter 25

OMFGGGGGGG! AHHHHHHHHH!

PATRICK STUMP THE LEAD SINGER OF FALL OUT BOY

IS FOLLOWING ME ON INSTAGRAM!

AHHHHH! SENPAI NOTICED ME!

AHHHHHH! OMFGGGGGGGG!

I AM CRYING THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

THE BEST WORST THING HAS HAPPENED TO ME!

THIS IS THE MK SIGNING OFF TO SCREAM SOME MORE

AHHHHHHHHH!


	26. Chapter 26

OMG SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN IN AGES! My mom lost my labtop charger and I cant log in on my phone sooooooo yea. BUT I finally found it and will update asap!

Welp its late so I am The Magic Kitten signing off for tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

HEY GUYSSSSS! Im suffering becuz of heart break again so why not write a chap? Well I just wanna tell you guys... Don't Fall In Love it only leads to heartbreak.. I just might kill myself because of it. Well let's get back to the story!

Midnight's POV:

OMG OMG OMG! Fall Out Boy is here! " Hey we are huge fans of you guys and we are moving here!" Patrick said as he tipped his fedora. I almost fainted and I am prob blushing lol. He's super hot tho you cant blame me. I handed Valentine to Moon and started talking with them.

3 hours later...

We are all heading to the garage when Pete Wentz asked me" Hey can you guys play a song for us?" " Sure" I replied " But only if you play a song for us!" " Deal." He answered with a smile on his face. We finally arrived at the garage and had everyone make themselves comfortable. I set my daughter in her cradle and gave her a bottle ( I don't give a shit if she's a cat ) and grabbed my guitar. " YOU GUYS READY?" I asked. " HELL YEA!" They replied.

The Ballad Of Mona Lisa- Panic At The Disco

"She paints her fingers with a close presicion,

He starts to notice empty bottles and chairs,

And takes a moment to assas the sins she's payed for,

A lonley speaker and a conversation,

Her words are swimming through his ears again,

There's nothin wrong with just a taste of what you've payed for,

Say what you mean tell me I'm right,

And let the sun rain down on me ,

Give me a sign I wanna believe,

Woahhhhhh Mona Lisa your guarenteed to run this town,

Woahhhhh Mona Lisa I paid to see you fall,

He senses something called desperation,

Another dollar another day,

And if she had the proper words she would tell him,

But she'd have nothin left to sell em'

Wowe!

Say what you mean tell me I'm right,

And let the sun rain down on me,

Give me a sign I wanna believe,

WOAHHHHH Mona Lisa your guarenteed to run this town,

WOAHHHH Mona Lisa I payed to see you fall,

Mooooooonaa Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

Say what you mean tell me I'm right,

And let the sun rain down on me,

Give me a sign I wanna believe,

WOAHHHHH Mona Lisa your guarenteed to run this town,

WOAHHHHH Mona Lisa I payed to see you fall,

There's nothin wrong with just a taste of what you've payed for."

END OF SONG

Everyone cheered and clapped madly and we all took playful bows. " Alright guys your turn" I said and handed over the instruments.

Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is your boy tonight- Fall Out Boy

" Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,

Maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town,

Music Interval

When I wake up I'm willing to take my chances on,

Hope I forget that you hate him more that u notice I wrote this for you ( For you so )

You need him I could be him,

I could be an accident but I'm still tryin,

Thats more than I can say for him,

Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,

Maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town,

Music Interval,

Someday I'll appriciate in value get off my ass and call you,

The meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion,

Of waking up with pants on in 4 in the afternoon,

You need him I could be him,

I could be an accident but I'm still tryin,

That's more than I can say for him,

Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,

Maybe he wont find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town,\

Music Interval,

WONT FIND OUTTT HE WONT FIND OUT,

WONT FIND OUTTT HE WONT FIND OUT,

Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,

Maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town,

Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,

Maybe he wont find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town.

End of song

We all clapped and cheered. THEY WERE AWESOME! I heard Valentine crying and quickly rushed off to cater to her.

END OF CHAP! Well guys I hope you enjoyed cuz this may be my last chap for this series. There's really nothin else to do with it I feel like its a leech sucking the very life outta me! So let's just call this the unofficial ending. Signing off for tonight The Magic Kitten


End file.
